Happy Birthday!
by kittyreilly
Summary: My first story was about Christmas, now I'm writing about Luke's 16th birthday! Not my best work, but I hope you'll read it! :  Light-hearted one-shot! Fluffy like a cat!


**A/N: Luke is 16! Not in the game, obviously - in this story! Very sorry I haven't been writing recently...I'm lazy. Lazier than a cat on a hot summer's day, after he has excercised for an hour. And has had three mugs of Horlicks. I'm also melodramatic and over-descriptive XD**

**Also, you know that fiver? The fiver you found under your pillow this morning? The one you bought that 2Min badge with? Well, I put it there. Yep, me. Don't worry, I don't want a Thank You note - just a review ;)**

**Happy Birthday**

"Happy birthday!" chirped Flora, opening the door to Luke's bedroom and wondering in, carrying a pile of cards and gifts. The Professor followed her, carrying a tray with a plate of pancakes and a pot of tea on it.

"Yes, happy birthday, Luke!" he said. Luke stirred from his sleep and looked at the clock, trying to manage a tired smile.

"What? It's too early!"

"It's 9 o' clock!" said Flora. She sat down on his bed and thrusted the cards and gifts in front of him. "Up and at 'em, Lukey!"

The Professor laughed, setting the tray down on the bedside table. "Now, Flora...calm down! Luke has just woken up!"

"Yes," started Luke, "And it's common knowledge that you, Flora Reinhold, can be very annoying in the morning!"

Flora giggled and poured some tea into the three cups on the tray, being careful not to spill any on Luke or herself. Luke rubbed his eyes and looked around the room...there he was, sat up in bed, his hair scruffier than that of a dog, dressed in his pair of striped blue pyjamas, while the Professor and Flora were dressed neatly in their best clothes. Flora had her hair down, but had put it in tight curls, which made her look more grown-up - she handed him his cup of tea and smiled.

"Don't be so boring!" she laughed. "You're sixteen today! Practically an adult! Aren't you going to open a card?"

"Anyone would think it was your own birthday!" said the Professor, trying to hide the fact that he, too, was rather caught up in the excitement of the day. Sixteen was a landmark age, after all!

"I'm just excited!" she replied, smiling at Luke. Luke looked at the tray and at the cards and gifts.

"Wow! You both must have been up incredibly early to do all this!" he said...The Professor sighed.

"I told Flora we'd start preparing everything at 8 o' clock, but she's never been the patient sort where birthdays are concerned, has she?"

Luke remembered all the other birthdays - Flora, even when it wasn't her own birthday, was always unable to sleep on the night before...something about people officially being a year older always seemed to excite her. He couldn't help but feel her ideas may change as she herself got older!

"Nope! I was up at half past five!"

The Professor and Luke laughed. Luke picked up one of the many envelopes and tore it open, pulling out a expensive looking birthday card. As he opened it, a ten pound note fell out onto his lap.

"Oh - I wonder who this is from?" he read the message that had been written inside..."_Dear Luke, have a wonderful day and an even more wonderful year - all my love, Flora!_ Thank you, Flora! Where did you get that money from?"

"I've been doing some work at the corner shop this month. I was going to use the money to buy you something, but I had no idea what you'd have liked..."

Luke smiled and gave her a friendly hug, putting the money to one side. "Thank you!" he said. Flora blushed bright red...

"R-really...it was nothing...!" she laughed, nervously. "Here open this one!"

He opened the second of the many, many cards. "'_Luke, have a drink ( or three!) on me and have an awesome birthday, dude'_? Oh, Sammy!" he read, laughing. One by one, the Professor and Flora watched him open each card - some from friends they knew very well, Emmy and Shcrader and such, and then some from people he had less expected to recieve a birthday message from...

"_Have a good day while you can. Watch your back because I don't give up. ONLY KIDDING! From Don Paolo_? Well...I wasn't expecting that..."

And then they came to the end of the pile...one final card was left. The birthday card from the Professor, his gaurdian and mentor. Flora read the card over Luke's shoulder...

"_Luke, knowing you, you may be disappointed to know you're a year older..." _

"That's true!" laughed Flora. "Read on!"

"Okay -" said Luke, "_But I for one would like to take the oppurtunity to tell you what a privilege it has been to be your mentor and gaurdian for the 10 years I have known you. For such a long time, you've been a very special person to Flora and myself, and I hope your birthday is as wonderful as we think you are!"_

"Happy birthday, Luke." smiled the Professor.

"Thank you!" said Luke. "Uum, Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Later on...how about we all have that drink that Sammy was referring to?"

"Sorry." he replied, slightly amused. "That won't be until your 18th birthday."

The three of them laughed...Luke? Turning 18? Now that was a scary thought...so maybe, just for now, being 16 wasn't so bad, after all?

Yes, Luke thought he would like being 16. He thought he would like being 16 a lot!

**Sorry about the abrupt ending, there! I will try and do better next time! One last thing:**

**Taemin, I love you ** _

**...Oh - and don't forget to review! Pwease?**


End file.
